Pictures of You
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Ash and Gary find an old photo album, and spend their afternoon looking and reminiscing. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words... co-written with ka-squiggle. Palletshipping.
1. Lost Lunches and Forgotten Photo Albums

_AN: Alright, I have finally made my glorious, triumphant return to fanfiction! Muahahaha! Ahem. Anyway. This is Ka-Squiggle, working with PBN on this fic. We'll be alternating chapters, but we'll always specify which one is who. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

It was a lazy summer afternoon in Pallet Town, a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. A small garden of the most gorgeous red flowers swayed in the gentle breeze, though the two boys, Ash and Gary, took no notice of their splendor. They were too busy arguing over who got to carry the picnic basket up to the hill, the highest point in Pallet Town, where they planned to eat lunch.

"Ash, just give me the basket," Gary said. "It's a long way up there, and I'm much stronger anyway."

Ash sighed, annoyed at the other boy's arrogant tone. "No, I have it, and I'm carrying up there. So there."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Fine, be stubborn. See if I care. You are so frustrating at times." Ash glanced over at Gary and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he saw the boy's lip stuck out in a pout. He slipped his hand into Gary's.

"And you love me anyway."

Gary paused a moment, then finally gave him a little smile. "I guess so." They grinned, and went on, hand in hand, up the hill, their arms swinging together as they climbed.

It took only a moment to spread out the blanket and get comfortable. Gary laid back, propping himself on his elbows next to his boyfriend, and stared up at the sky, watching a flock of Pidgeys as they drifted above them. He found himself relaxed, happy, feeling completely agreeable and calm. That is, until Ash opened the basket.

"Ummm, Gary?"

"What?"

"There's no food in here."

Gary sat up completely. "What do you mean, there's no food?"

"I mean that there is no food." Ash smiled apologetically. "I thought you were going to put the food in the basket."

"No, I told you I'd carry it," he said crossly. His stomach rumbled. He had put off eating on Ash's requests— a fact he hadn't let the other boy forget— and now he was wishing he hadn't. "I can't believe we walked all the way up here and now we don't have anything to eat."

"Hey, I really thought you said you'd pack it."

"I just made the sandwiches. I would think that, since the sandwiches were right next to the chips we were bringing, you'd have grabbed it all at once." Ash's face turned a few shades pinker, but before he could spit back a sharp retort, a figure came running toward them up the hill.

"Boys! I have your lunch right here." Ash's mother appeared, lugging an identical basket. "Sorry about that, I left my basket I found while spring cleaning on the table next to yours. You must have picked it up, and, with the weight of the things I put in it... Well, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble on about my spring cleaning. Here's your food." Gary sat up and took the basket eagerly.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," he said. He already had the basket open and was pulling out food. Ash watched, amused, before returning the other basket.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry about how you had to come all the way out here."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Have fun, you two. Just be home before dark." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh! That reminds me, I found an old book you two might want to look through." She rummaged around in the basket for a moment before pulling out a dark, leather-bound book. She turned and handed it to Ash, since Gary was already halfway through his first sandwich and unaware that Delia was still there.

"Thanks, Mom, we'll look at it." His mother nodded, smiled, and walked back down the hill, heading home. Ash turned the book over to the front. Pikachu stirred, waking up from his nap, and Ash could feel him peeking over his shoulder, curious.

It was a photo album, and a very nice one at that. The material was soft, worn from many years. Ash flipped it open, then grinned. In the neat, curly letters that he knew to be Professor Oak's handwriting was "Ash and Gary," with the year of their birth to the year they turned ten written beneath.

"Hey, Gary, you might want to check this out. It's an old album from when we were little. Let's look through it."

Gary swallowed the last bite of the sandwich he had just inhaled and brushed the crumbs off his face. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"It's just a bunch of old photos. Who wants to look at that when you have me to look at?" He grinned when Ash rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have a much better idea of what we could do."

Ash quirked an eyebrow, and before he could react Gary had pulled him into his lap, his knees resting on the blanket on either side of Gary's hips. Pikachu grumbled an indignant, "Piiika..." before hopping free from Ash's pack. Gary pulled the boy close, their chests pressed close together. Gary could feel Ash's heart rate picked up from its usual gentle pace to a trot, and he knew that soon it'd be galloping.

"I guess I have an idea of what you're thinking," Ash said, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck. He felt Gary's hands settle firmly on his hips, and he blushed lightly once more.

Gary didn't say anything, just leaned forward and captured Ash's lips, one hand detaching from his boyfriend's hip and tangling itself in Ash's soft black hair. He sighed as Gary's lips worked their magic against his own, the teeth they hid nipping occasionally and pulling, sending Ash gasping. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gary and turned his head the slightest bit to the right. Gary's left-hand fingers dug into his hipbone, trying to control himself. He ran his tongue gently along Ash's lips, looking for permission to enter, and Ash slowly opened his mouth.

Gary pounced on the opporunity, and soon he had snaked his tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash moaned softly, squirming, but Gary had a firm hold on him. He took the lead as their tongues danced against each other, just as he always did. Ash didn't mind Gary's forcefulness, though, just relaxed against the other boy as tingles of pleasure ran up and down his spine. He slowly came to awareness that the book was still sandwiched between them, and suddenly he had an idea.

He pulled away from Gary, turned his head so that he couldn't be pulled into another kiss, and put one hand over Gary's mouth when he tried. "No more kissing until we look through the book. Then we can kiss all you want. Deal?"

Gary rolled his eyes and muttered something. Ash moved his hand. "Fine, but can we finish eating first? I'm still starving."


	2. The History of the Pokeball?

**Hey peoples! This is Pyro Band Ninja! XD **

**As my dear friend forgot to do in the last chapter Disclaimer- We own nothing but our twisted minds… **

**~~~lol~~~**

After they finished eating and Gary realized Ash was completely serious about cutting him off until they looked through the album the researcher took the book from Ash and placed it in his own lap.

"Hey, I wanted to hold it!" Ash said grabbing for the album.

Gary merely moved it out of the trainer's reach and said, "You at least have to cuddle me while we look or I might go insane."

Ash laughed before complying with his boyfriend's wishes and leaning his head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder and Pikachu sat in Ash's lap while Gary had the album in his own. They flipped through some of the photos laughing when Ash pointed to one where they had their arms around each other's shoulders and in their free hands they were both holding a pokéball.

"I remember that," Ash said.

"Yeah, I had to keep your clumsy self from drowning," he said with a smirk.

_Ash and Gary ran up to Delia while she was in her garden and at the same time said, "Will you take our picture with the pokéball we got?"_

_She laughed at the two boys, "Okay, but you two need to decide who's gonna hold it while I get my camera."_

_When she went inside Ash and Gary looked to each other and both said, "You can hold it."_

"_No, you should hold it. I can play with them any time cause grandpa always has a bunch of empty ones," Gary said, pushing the ball to his friend._

"_But he gave the ball to you, you should get to hold it," Ash countered, pushing the toy back to Gary._

"_Ash, you hold it."_

"_No, you hold it. I don't wanna," Ash said, turning and crossing his arms._

"_Well I don't wanna either," Gary said doing the same. The boys doing this had caused the ball to drop to the ground._

_After a few minutes of them pouting facing away from each other Gary said, "Hey Ash, what if we both hold it?"_

_Ash switched moods instantly and eagerly agreed. Forgetting that they needed to wait, they grabbed the pokéball and ran down to the river where they liked to play. After a while Ash's mother found them, camera in hand. _

"_Are you boys ready?"_

_They nodded and posed for the picture. When the camera flashed Ash slipped back and almost fell into the river, Gary pulled his friend up but as he was doing so the pokéball fell into the water._

"_Aw, the pokéball. I'm sorry Gary," Ash looked down._

_Gary hugged his friend and said, "It doesn't matter, you're alright and besides, we'll have bunches of chances to get lots more pokéballs too!"_

_Ash laughed, "Yeah!"_

Ash reached into his pocket and fished out the half of a pokéball he and Gary had caught shortly after they begun their rivalry, "Hey Gary, do ya think-"

"Don't even ask Ashy-boy, there's no way it would have survived in that river for three to four years."

"I don't know, but I'll take your word," he said, placing the broken ball into his pocket.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, please tell us what you thought. Did you love it? Hate it? Want to cuddle it? Want to cry it was so terrible? Please say your honest opinion but please NO SENSELESS FLAMES!**


End file.
